cputheimperialrepublicfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Vigilant Resolve
|- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Belligerents |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"| CPU Forces *SCS *Remnants of the Armed Office *CPU Armed Militia | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| Anti-CPU Coalition *ev09 *NKA Militia *anti-CPU Insurgents |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Commanders |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"| Field Marshal Samuel Wong Brigadier General Choo Min Han Colonel Darius Lowhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Kingdom | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| Alexander Goh Bryant Goh |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Strength |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"|10 | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|25 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Casualties and losses |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"| 4 IIA 2 IJA | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|'2 IJA' |} Operation Vigilant Resolve was a failed CPU consolidation offensive in the area that was former CPU territory. The combat operations started after the handover of power to FM Wong from the 4th Leader, and focused on regaining control of the district. It involved poorly organized troops and failed. FM Wong led the remainders of CPU after the handover of June 2009 cost CPU about 3/4 of her total member population. His deputy, BG Choo, was the original contender for the post of leader but was rejected after he failed to attend meetings while he was still a member under the 4th Leader. BG Choo conspired with anti-CPU Forces in a bid to regain control, but when this failed with the Wong Administration still intact, BG Choo resigned. Many saw this as little more than a desperate attempt by the CPU Academy graduate (Class of 2005), FM Wong, to prove to the populace that he was capable of leading, so as to inspire more members to join. This backfired when his tactical indesisiveness forced the CPU Army to surrender. the 3rd Leader, who was in retirement and was Wong's stepbrother, stepped in and negotiated a ceasefire, in which CPU would control only the Leader Residence and 5D FOP, all units except the DIA and DLA would be disbanded, and that all weapons under CPU control would be destroyed. CEU broke off and under CM Shaun Seah, the 4th Leader, led the fight for CPU Liberation. First Offensive At the end of July 2009, CPU's territory consisted of only 1/5 of her pre-War of Interests territory. FM Wong had to deal with a failing economy, increasing unrest, and many enemies. Although they were techniacally at peace, that was only on paper. In reality, ev09 forces were on high alert at any time of the day. The only thing that stopped them from invading was the probability of Seah army counterattack. FM Wong led the first offensive into the Illegal Cigarette area, and captured it. ev09 troops repsonded quickly and retook it, and took most of Radin MAs with them. Outnumbered and outgunned, Colonel Darius Low ordered his troops to disband and the Armed Office was destroyed. BG Choo led SCS troops to hold the line against the militia and insurgents, and was attacked in the flank by the same force that routed COL Low. CPU Militia assisted in the protection of CPU Property and the leader was caught behind enemy lines. Defence and Surrender With the end of CPU in sight, 3rd Leader FM Ivan Cheong stepped in and demanded a peace treaty. ev09 stopped but large scale looting took place in the Leader Residence. Many documents were lost. The Treaty of Peace stated that CPU could not have any armed forces, and renounced its ability to declare war. It also could not exceed a member limit of 15. 3 ev09 Ambassadors would govern CPU conduct at any one time. Although the terms were harsh, they agreed to it.